


Realization

by milkytobio



Category: Haikyuu!, Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Confessions, Flirting, Hidden Feelings, Karasuno, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nekoma, Pining Kuroo, Training Camp, haikyuu! - Freeform, jealous Kuroo, kagehina if you squint, pining Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytobio/pseuds/milkytobio
Summary: In which Kuro and Kenma insisted that they're just best friends. Everyone around them, however, is convinced that they're dating. What would happen if someone else tries to hit on Kenma? Will Kuro finally realize something?OrHinata's a snitch, Akaashi is stressed and Yaku is panicking.Kuroken crack fic!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 316





	Realization

It's the time of the year again. It's almost the Spring Interhigh and just like the yearly tradition; Nekoma, Fukorodani, Shinzen and Ubugawa High gathered again for a week straight training camp. This year was a bit different as two more schools will be joining them: Karasuno and Minami. 

Nekoma was delighted to know that their so-called rival aka Karasuno will be there. However, they are all still unfamiliar with Minami. It is known that their school does not really like to get involve with other schools so it was a surprise that they will be joining them.

It's been exactly two years since the four original schools started doing this training camps so they all pretty much developed a close relationship with each other. This year, Shinzen will be hosting the training camp. 

As the Nekoma entered the gymnasium, everyone stopped and stared at them, admiring how each member seem to have grown stronger since the last time they saw them. Kenma hated being the center of attraction and the stares made him so uncomfortable so he moved closer to Kuro, almost hiding behind the taller's back. 

Kenma's eyes scanned the gym. Fukorodani, Shinzen and Ubugawa players are all interacting with each other. The Karasuno members look like they're introducing themselves to the other groups. At the very corner of the gym, away from the other teams, stood the members of the Minami club. 

A green haired guy caught his eye and stared back at him, making him avert his gaze. 

"Their players don't look too friendly, huh" Lev was talking about the Minami group. Kenma glance at them again only to see that the same green haired guy is still staring at him. "Hey! Don't be so judgemental, you dummy!" Kuro said. 

They walked through the gymnasium with so much pride as the others continue to admire them. 

"They're kinda intimidating, don't you think?"

"Their captain looks scary"

"Who's the two-toned hair one?"

"Ohhh! That's Kenma. Pretty isn't he?"

Kenma is not really aware of the fact that he often caught the attention of the other boys because they think he's pretty. The Nekoma team is aware of this, however. 

"Hey, hey, hey! You guys are late! I'm guessing it's because Kuro overslept!" Bokuto and Akaashi approached them.  
"Shut the hell up, moron Bokuto!"

"Kenma!" Kenma turned and waved at the hyperactive Hinata who's running at full speed towards him. He thought that the boy will tackle him but he stopped running and gave Kenma a side hug. Normally, he would've freaked out as he was socially awkward but somehow, Hinata's presence is already familiar to him. 

"I thought you guys wouldn't come! You were late! I was like 'Oh no! I don't think they'll be able to make it!' But i'm glad you guys are here now!" Hinata was always full of energy and that seemed to have rubbed off on Kenma who chuckled. 

"Well, a certain captain overslept" He responded. 

Akaashi approached Yaku as he was getting embarassed from Bokuto and Kuro's screams. "Your setter has an admirer" He whispered. Yaku being the protective mom that he is, straightened up and looked around. "Where?! Which one?!"

Akaashi stared at the Minami group and Yaku followed his gaze. "That green haired guy has been staring at Kenma for what feels like 5 minutes now" Yaku scratched his head. "Well, I don't think Kenma has noticed him, thankfully. That would just make him uncomfortable."

Before Akaashi could reply, Nekoma's coach blew the whistle as a signal that each member should now go back to their respective teams. 

"Well, we're looking forward to play with you again, Akaashi" Yaku said. "Me too" The setter smiled as he drag Bokuto back to their group. 

"Get ready to get you butt kicked later Kuro! You'll sweep the floor with that ridiculous hair of yours later!" Bokuto screamed. "You'll regret that, you spike-head! I'll certainly block all of your spikes!" Kuro screamed back at him. 

Sometimes, Kenma wonders how Kuro became the captain of their team. Akaashi also thinks the same way about Bokuto.

"You need water. Where's your water bottle, Kenma?" Kenma was exhausted and Kuro immediately went to him. They had just finished their third game. "I left it over there" Kenma pointed at the other side of the gym where they left their things. "I'll go get it" Kuro stopped him as he stood up. 

"Nah, you'll tire yourself even more. Drink this" Kuro handed him his own water bottle. Kenma felt the heat around his cheeks so he turned his head against Kuro before accepting the water bottle. It's normal that Kuro takes care of him, they're childhood best friends after all. Acts like this should be normal, but why am I feeling this way? Kenma thought as he felt his heart beating faster.

Not far away, the other Nekoma members were looking at them with the knowing smile on their faces. 

"Ah. I wish someone would take care of me the way Kuro takes care of Kenma" Yamamoto said. The other members mumbled their agreements as they continued watching Kuro looking at the blushing Kenma with such adoration. 

"Alright, guys. Your up against Minami" Coach Nekomata said. The starters all positioned themselves on the court. 

Kenma's eyes widen slightly when he saw the green haired guy in front of him. The said guy was looking at him intensely. Kenma also noticed that the guy was eyeing him up and down continuously and definitely not in a subtle way. 

Kuro noticed it too but he just shrugged it off. Kenma attracts and intrigues people a lot. Yaku, on the other hand, was panicking. The guy looks like he's going to devour Kenma alive. 

Turns out, the guy was also a setter. For the entirety of the game, it seems like his eyes never left Kenma. Whether he's spiking, blocking, receiving, his eyes will always glance at Kenma. It made him uncomfortable but he didn't want to lose his focus on the game so he tried his best to ignore the prying eyes. 

"That setter from Minami is giving me the creeps" Bokuto said as he watched the game. "He's analyzing Kenma's moves" he added but raised his brow when Akaashi shook his head. "He's not analyzing Kenma's moves. He's analyzing Kenma"

"Huh? Are you saying that he's interested in him?!" Bokuto jumped as Hinata popped up beside him. "What the hell?! You can't just startle me like that!" He ruffled Hinata's hair. Akaashi smirked. "It does look like he's interested in Kenma. In what way? I'm not sure"

"Should we tell Kuro that he should keep an eye on that guy? He sure looks at Kenma weirdly" Hinata said, pouting. "Nah! I don't think it's anything serious. Besides, Kuro tends to overreact sometimes—" Bokuto was cut off. 

"Yeah. Just like you" 

"Shut up, Akaashi! As I was saying, Kuro tends to overreact sometimes. He gets very protective of Kenma so I think he'll make a big fuss out of it. Maybe the guy just have a creepy stare and is actually friendly!" Bokuto said and laughed loudly.

Nekoma won against their game against Minami. Both the teams lined up and shake hands with each other. The green haired guy shook Kenma's hand but he didn't let go. He held his hand while staring at him and then he smiled before finally letting go. Yaku noticed all of this and he was shaking from the sheer panic.

"That guy is weird" Kenma mumbled under his breath. Yaku glanced at Kuro to see if he noticed but the captain is busy arguing with Bokuto on the bench. 

Nekoma went to their respective lockers to change to their normal clothes. They're finally done for the day. Kenma quickly changed and waited outside the locker room for his teammates. Kuro knows where they will be sleeping and Kenma doesn't so he can't really wander around and get lost. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, kitten. Let's go now so you can rest. You look like you're about to get sick" Kuro held him by the arm and help him stand up from his sitting position. 

Before they go to their "rooms" which is just basically an emptied classroom, they have to go to the courtyard to meet their coaches. They will announce the game schedules for tomorrow. 

"The morning bell will ring at 8. Since there's a lot of you, i give you all 2 hours to shower and get ready. By 10 o'clock, you go down to the cafeteria to eat your breakfast. By 10:30, the morning games will start. Shinzen Vs Karasuno, Ubugawa Vs Fukorodani, Nekoma Vs Minami. By 12:30, we'll have lunch and then we'll start the late games at 1:30. I'll announce the pairings tomorrow" The coach of Shinzen said. 

Kenma yawned. He just wanted to shower and sleep, gosh. 

"You may now go to all your respective rooms. Follow your captains" 

"Alright! Everybody follow me. No wondering around, you hear me, Lev? Shinzen is huge, if you guys get lost, you better find our room yourself. Okay, let's get moving" Kuro used his usual 'captain' voice. 

They all stopped walking when Kenma suddenly screeched. Crap! He forgot his console in the lockers. "Kuro, i forgot something in the locker. I have to get it" Kuro turned to him. "I'll go with you" the latter insisted. 

Kenma shook his head. "No need, i'll be fast" he said as he ran away. 

"But—" Kuro attempted to run after him but Yaku stopped him. "Kuro, he'll be fine. Chill the fuck out dude" Yaku said and Kuro pouted. 

Kuro knows that Kenma is not good with directions so what if he gets lost and gets scared? Kuro will kill himself by banging his head on Bokuto's, also killing the latter by doing so. 

"Oh no! I forgot my bento box in my locker. Stupid Kageyama, this is your fault! You were rushing me!" They heard Hinata scream from the distance. Kageyama elbowed the shorty. "How is it my fault?! Just go get it so we can rest, idiot!" Hinata ran away, still screaming. 

Kenma catches his breath as he enter the locker room. That might have been that fastest he has ever ran. He hoped that his console is still here and that no one discovered it. How can he be so stupid and forgot about it?

He sighed, relieved when he found the console on his locker. He put the thing in his pocket and started heading out. His head hung low, too tired to even lift his head. 

Kenma watched his feet as he walks and another pair of shoes entered his vision as he felt himself bump against something.

Oh. Someone, that is. 

Kenma took a step back, completely flustered, as the green haired guy from the Minami group stand in front of him, amusement clear in his eyes. 

"O-Oh. I'm sorry" Kenma attempted to walk away but the guy blocked his way. "You're the pretty setter from Nekoma, right?" His voice was deep and raspy. "Uh y-yeah, i guess" Kenma replied reluctantly. The guy smiled at him and lend him his hand. 

"Akio Nakamura" Kenma is already awkward but he didn't want to be rude so he accepted and shook the guy's hand. "Kenma Kozume" Akio made an 'ahhh' sound and laughed. 

"I've been watching you all day, it's good to finally know your name" Kenma didn't know what to say. The guy basically just admitted that he had been watching him, thus the uncomfortable staring. He tried avoiding Akio's eyes but the other setter took a step closer to him. 

"You're very skilled. I can tell that you analyze the court before making a decision, that's good. I can see that you bring out the best in your team" Kenma couldn't help but smile. It actually feels nice that someone appreciates his work on court. 

"Thank you" 

"Besides, you're also pretty. Now that i see you up close, i can definitely say that you're even prettier" Akio said and Kenma flushed. He didn't know what to say. 

"Uh.. i think i should go now" Kenma attempted to walk away but Akio grabbed his arm lightly. "Can I have your number?" The green haired boy beamed at him. "I really don't know you that well, Akio" Kenma said. 

He hated giving his number to people he doesn't know that well. 

"We have a whole week to get to know each other. Come on" Akio kept on walking closer and closer to him. Kenma moved backwards until he felt the wall against his back. Fuck, he's cornered. 

"Don't you want to get to know me?" He moved his face near Kenma's. 

"Akio—" 

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE MISTER GREEN HEAD!" Akio and Kenma both turned their heads. Hinata was standing not far away from them. The orange head was holding his bento box with an angry look on his face. 

Akio moved his head away from Kenma's but he was still very close to him. Hinata stormed towards them and thanks to him being small, he was able to wiggle himself between Kenma and Akio, basically shielding the trembling Kenma. Hinata stretched out his arm causing Akio to move back. 

"You must be out of your mind to try such a thing, mister green head! Kenma has a boyfriend already and you'll be dead if he found out about what you did!" Akio raised his brow at Hinata's statement. He glanced at Kenma and smirked. "Ah, you must be talking about the Nekoma's captain, Shrimpy" 

"Uhuh! Kuro will kill you! And i am definitely snitching!"

"Boyfriend, huh? Looks like i've got competition. Whatever, i love a challenge" Akio winked at Kenma before turning his back and leaves. 

"Thank you, Shoyo" Kenma mumbled as he and Hinata walked back to the courtyard. The orange head left out an angry sigh. "I still can't believe he had the guts to do that. He was about to kiss you! And oh, how dare he call me Shrimpy?! I am definitely telling Kuro" 

Kenma glanced at Hinata, a bit reluctant. "Uhm Shoyo, about the boyfriend thing you said. Kuro's no—"

"Kuro will definitely punch him! Like boom! And kaboom! And whack whack!" 

"Shoyo-" 

"Kuro will be livid!" And it's too late now. They were already at the courtyard and thanks to Hinata's loud mouth, Kuro and his teammates turned to them. 

"Huh? Why would I be livid? What took you so long, Kenma?" The captain asked.

Before Kenma can dismiss the question, Hinata was already speaking. "You will not believe this! So what happened was—" 

"Hinata! Come here now, you stupid! Stop making us wait!" Thank god for Kageyama. Hinata pouted before running towards his teammates. 

Kuro looked at Kenma. "What took you so long?" Kenma shrugged. "I forgot which locker i put my console in so i had to check every single one" he lied. 

He heard Yamamoto laugh behind them. "If Lev and Yaku weren't holding Kuro, he would've ran back into the building to look for you. Man, he was already panicking" that earned him a punch on the sides from Kuro. 

Kuro looked back at him again. Kenma saw that Kuro didn't believe his alibi but the latter knew better than to continue asking Kenma. The captain just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kenma as he and the rest of the Nekoma walked to their room.

The Nekoma players were all resting. It was already 10 pm and they were all exhausted. However, they just couldn't seem to sleep. Their room was chaotic. Yaku was beating Lev with a pillow and Yamamoto was laughing at them. Shibayama was telling a horror story and Inuoka would scream from time to time. Bokuto went to their room, bringing Akaashi with him. 

Kenma and Kuro were talking with the two Fukorodani players. Kuro was hugging Kenma from the side as he exchanged jokes with Bokuto. 

Kenma thought that their room was already noisy enough but he was so wrong. The door opened, revealing Hinata with his orange pajamas. "Hi!" The short boy said. "Hey, hey, hey! Looks like Shrimpy wants to join the fun" Bokuto said. 

"I am here because I promised that I will snitch" Fuck, Kenma silently cursed. He knew what Hinata was about to do. Akaashi raised his brow. "Snitch on who and what exactly?" Bokuto's setter said. 

Hinata sat with them and immediately turned to Kuro. The rest of the people in the room seemed curious as they all kept quiet, anticipating Hinata's story. Even Yaku stopped beating up Lev, which is rare. 

"So earlier when we were at the courtyard, Kageyama and I were fighting—" 

"What's new?" Akaashi commented.

"We were fighting about which bento box is the cutest. Of course I said it's mine but he shoved his bento box to my face and I realized that I left mine in the lockers. Imagine my panic cause my mom will kill me if I lose it. So i ran back to the building and eventually got my bento box. I was about to leave but then I heard Kenma's voice. I got curious so I peeked and imagine my horror" 

"Awww stop with cliffhangers! What happened?! What did you see?!" Bokuto was too invested in this. 

"This guy was talking to Kenma. At first he was complimenting how he plays volleyball which was understandable but then he started complimenting his physical appearance and I could tell that it was making Kenma uncomfortable" 

Akaashi's mouth was agape as he looked at Kenma. He knew exactly which guy Hinata was talking about. Kuro's brow was furrowed as he listened to Hinata's words. 

"He then asked Kenma for his number and Kenma refused and he said he has to leave but this stupid guy blocked his way! He kept on insisting and i could tell that Kenma was getting scared. He cornered Kenma against the wall and he tried to kiss him! Like who even does that?!"

That's it. Kenma's life is over. He glanced at Kuro and gulped when he saw the scary look on his face. 

Kenma's heart was beating really fast. Is it possible that Kuro's jealous? Then that might mean...no. Kenma knew better than to assume things between him and Kuro. Kuro's his best friend, of course he'd be protective of Kenma. 

There was silence as Yaku and Akaashi shared a knowing look. Yamamoto and the rest of the Nekoma were looking at Kuro with terrified looks on their faces. 

"Shit, bro. We need to leave" Inuoka whispered at Shibayama and Kai as they watched Kuro's jaw clench in anger. 

"He tried to what?" He was glaring at the floor. 

"Kuro—" Kenma tried to protest. "You didn't hear what I said? I said mister green haired guy tried to kiss Kenma!" Hinata repeated. With that, Kuro turned to Akaashi and Bokuto. 

"Green haired guy? Who the fuck was it? There was three guys here at camp who has green hair. Fucking Yamaguchi from Karasuno has green hair!" Yaku was now panicking as he looked at Akaashi. 

"It's not Yamaguchi!" Hinata said. 

"Who is it then?!" Kuro's voice was now gaining volume. 

No one answered.... until Bokuto spoke.

"I know exactly which one, my dude! It's that dude from Minami! It's their setter, isn't it, Shrimpy?" Hinata nodded enthusiastically. Bokuto then tapped Kuro's back. 

Kenma glared at Bokuto. What the hell?! Why would he tell Kuro that?! 

"Boy, he has been checking Kenma out the whole day. I'm surprised Kenma still hasn't melted" That fueled Kuro's anger even more.

Akaashi face palmed as he stared at Bokuto in disbelief.

Nekoma's captain stood up and aimed for the door but Lev held him back. "Let go of me, Lev! I'm gonna go teach that guy a lesson" Kuro wiggled in Lev's grip but the latter held him tighter. Bokuto whistled and Yaku glared at him making the owl boy hide behind Akaashi. 

The now even more chaotic room fell silent when the door opened, revealing the Karasuno members. Daichi and Suga flinched when they went face up against a screaming scary-looking Kuro. 

Lev underestimated Kuro's strength as the captain managed to untangle himself from Lev's grip. "Omagahd! Hold him back!" 

Daichi and Asahi held both of Kuro's arm and pushed him back in the room, ignoring the captain's protests. The Karasuno members entered the room and locked the door to prevent Kuro from leaving. 

Kenma didn't even know how this many people can fit into their room. 

"Hey, calm down! What the hell is going on?" Daichi asked Kuro. Kuro told them what had happened, screaming the entire time. It scared poor Asahi so much. 

Tsukishima smirked. "My, i'd never thought i'd ever see the great Kuro get jealous. I guess you're threatened that someone else is taking an interest to your boyfriend" Yamaguchi elbowed his best friend. 

"Tsuki, that will anger him even more" 

Yamaguchi's wrong tho. Kuro's angry face turned blank and a look of confusion later showed on his face. 

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about?" He asked Tsukishima. 

Kenma just wished he can vanish from the world now. 

Tsukishima raised his brow. "Duh? I'm talking about your boyfriend, Kenma, obviously" 

"Kenma's not my boyfriend" 

"Aw come on! Everyone knows you guys are dating. No need to lie to us, we support your relationship!" Nishinoya butted in. 

"But he's really not my boyfriend" 

"Then why are you acting so jealous right now?" Tanaka asked. Kuro's face flushed and he became a stuttering mess. 

"J-jealous?! I'm not! Kenma and I are b-best friends! Of course i'll protect him from anyone!" 

"That's got to be the stupidest thing i've ever heard and I'm always with Bokuto" Akaashi said. 

Kenma sighed. "Guys, really, Kuro and I are not dating" He's so embarrassed right now, he can't even glance at Kuro.

The room went silent again. Seriously, the mood in this room just shifts drastically. 

"But you guys are always together!" Yamamoto said. "Of course we hang out, we're best friends!" Kuro responded. 

"One more word about the best friend thing and i'll throw you out the window" Yaku threatened Kuro. 

"You guys are seriously not dating? Man, all this time i thought you were!" Bokuto scratched his head and pouted. Even Hinata looked really disappointed.

"What makes you guys think that we're dating anyways?" Kuro asked and Yaku looked like he was about to pass out. "I cannot believe that we're about to make you realize that you guys are basically dating for years now" 

"You obviously love Kenma, Kuro. You look after him more that you look out for yourself. He's the only one who can calm you down when you're angry. He's the only one who knows how to cheer you up when you're upset" Yaku started. 

"You literally stare at Kenma like he's your entire world when you think he's not looking. When he's out of your sight for more than 5 minutes, you panic and start looking for him" Lev spoke up. 

"You can turn any conversation about Kenma. Last time, you just talked about Kenma for two hours, dude!" Kai said. 

Kenma's eyes widened. He didn't know how to process all of this information. 

"So are we actually dating?" Kuro spoke up and Kenma blushed when he realized that the question was meant for him. 

Hinata was biting his lips to prevent himself from smiling. Bokuto and Yaku were tearing up. 

"If you want to" Kenma answered and Kuro finally smiled. The captain pulled him in a hug as the rest of the people in the room cheered. 

"We're happy for you guys, really" Sugawara said and everyone agreed. 

Kuro gave Kenma a kiss on the head as he let him go. Kuro then walked towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Kageyama asked. Kuro then smirked. 

"I'm Kenma's boyfriend now, which gives me the right to teach that green haired guy a lesson for messing with my kitten" 

"CATCH KURO BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING DUMB!"


End file.
